


He Took My Heart

by ladyofdecember



Series: You're The Fire And The Flood [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, M/M, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is really worried about Farkle. He seems to be dealing with a lot on his plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Took My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda got this muse from some other users on AO3 and on Tumblr. The shared notion that perhaps Farkle does in fact fall along the Autism spectrum in some way but did not want others to know. There could be a few reasons why he'd want to keep that private. This was something I got inspired to write quickly so I just put it out there. I'm hoping I got the references to medication correctly as I'm not that familiar with Aspergers. I also really love the idea of superwealthy!Farkle whose parents are never around so he really has just his friends to rely on. After all, his parents are hardly ever mentioned except a few times when Cory is commenting about his dad being Minkus but even then, where has his mom been? I dunno. I love that headcanon.

“Maybe I should take you to the hospital-”

“No!” Farkle interrupts louder than he intended to and with more ferocity than Lucas has ever seen from the shorter boy. 

“I'm fine... “ he trails off quietly rubbing his tired eyes.

Lucas crouches down in front of him as he sits on the edge of his bed. With each moment that passes he begins to feel more and more concern for his best friend. With his parents out of town, how can he not worry that Farkle needs help?

He can't leave him here, in this empty house, all alone. He has to stay until he's sure he'll be alright.

Farkle looks up at him then and meets his gaze. “It's just the medication, Lucas. It... makes me feel weird. Different.”

Lucas nods although he can't quite wrap his mind around what exactly he means. He tries to quell his thoughts as he stares down at his jean clad knees.

Weeks had passed since Farkle had let it slip to him that he did indeed fall in to the category of Asperger's. He had told him at the time that the reason he confided in him at all was that he knew he would keep his personal and private business to himself and not alert any of the others. He wasn't comfortable with them finding out just yet.

Farkle had been prescribed a very low-dose medication that he had to take daily. Lucas didn't understand too much about it other than it was supposed to help deal with anxiety and in some cases, depression. Farkle seemed to believe that it would do him good to be on it and so he had wholeheartedly supported him on it.

However, after seeing the nasty side effects he had been having as of late, Lucas definitely was beginning to have his doubts.

Farkle tried to stand up but feeling a wave of nausea run through him and the sudden onset of dizziness forced him back down to a sitting position on his bed.

The blonde watched him for a moment before moving to sit beside him. He wondered if the results of the medication were worth the awful side effects?

Taking a few deep breaths and rubbing at his eyes tiredly again, Farkle then turned to look at his best friend. “Thanks for being so concerned.”

“You're welcome.”

Lucas didn't really know what else to say so he just kept returning the friendly gaze.

“I'm still not sure if I'm ready to tell the others yet about the test. Thanks for keeping my secret.”

Farkle smiled easily at his friend and it was even easier for Lucas to return the smile back. “You're welcome, Farkle. You can trust me with anything. You know that.”

“My head is killing me.” he says then breaking the mood of the room.

“Here, why don't you just lie down?” Lucas says going about moving some pillows around behind him.

Farkle decides to give in and just lay back on the bed hoping it will help his pounding headache. He squints up against the harsh ceiling light above to study Lucas' worried face. He's so concerned and so caring towards him. How did he ever end up with such a loyal friend?

“You don't look so good.” he murmurs down at him.

“I'll be okay... really. You should go. It's late.”

It's like the thought just occurred to the cowboy as he seems to ponder the now dark sky he can see through the bedroom window. He pulls out his phone to check the time and it is late. Very late. Almost 10:30pm.

He bites his lip unsure. Of course, at this point, his mother will be pissed no matter what time he comes in the door. Then again, Farkle does seem alright if not a little bit nauseous.

“I dunno... you sure?” he asks not wanting to leave him vulnerable and alone but also not wanting to end up grounded for the next month and a half.

“Lucas.” Farkle smiles. “I'm okay, really. But you're gonna get in a lot of trouble. It may be Saturday but I'm pretty sure your mom's not okay with you staying out all night.”

The taller boy sighed and shoved his phone back in his hoodie pocket. “You're right.” he shrugged. “I should go.”

But, before he does he leans down in one swift movement and surprises the hell out of the boy who thought he'd had everything figured out.

It takes Farkle a moment to even realize what's occurring but when he does his cheeks heat up and it suddenly feels like time has stopped.

Lucas is kissing him on the forehead and it seems to last for minutes even though he realizes in reality it was probably only a few seconds.

When he pulls away, Farkle can only gape up at him in surprise.

“Feel better, buddy.” he says as he goes to leave and see himself out.

A moment or so later, he can hear the front door shutting behind him and Farkle finally finds a way to breathe again. His headache suddenly gone and the nausea seeming to lessen, he finds himself more concerned with what this could possibly mean for their relationship and less with his medication worries.

He isn't sure what it means exactly but he knows it means something big.


End file.
